Encontrando a los Cullen
by Mony Whitlock
Summary: One Shot sobre cómo creo yo que fue el momento en que Alice y Jasper encontraron a los Cullen, luego de las visiones de Alice POV Jasper


_¡Hola! Bueno, aqui les traigo mi primer fic o one shot que realicé sobre el mundo de Twilight, esperando a que sea de su agrado._

**Disclaimer**: _Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

**Resumen:** _One Shot sobre cómo creo yo que fue el momento en que Alice y Jasper encontraron a los Cullen, luego de las visiones de Alice._

_**•**__**-•**_

_**Encontrando a los Cullen**_

_POV Jasper_

Luego de haber recorrido muchos países y diversos estados por un tiempo indeterminado desde nuestro primer encuentro, Alice había empezado a darse por vencida, lo sabia por que lo percibía en sus emociones. Cada vez que esto pasaba, tomaba su mano y la instaba a seguir adelante, después de todo si gracias a sus visiones me había encontrado, ¿Por que entonces no podríamos encontrar a tan peculiar familia que ella había visto?

Aun recuerdo cuando ella me encontró en aquel bar de Filadelfia y posteriormente me contó de su don y sus visiones, Lo único que pude hacer desde ese día era confiar ciegamente en ese pequeño duendecito que se encontraba a mi lado.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de un hotel, guardando las apariencias en una ciudad de Alaska. Alice se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama y con los ojos cerrados, intentando a que alguna visión llegara.

-Alice, cariño, descansa ya, estas exhausta y te dolerá la cabeza si sigues intentándolo...- Murmure sentándome a su lado y tomando su pequeño rostro entre mis manos. Ella alzo la vista y pude ver un rastro de desesperación y decepción en su mirada.

-No logro ver nada, Jazz, solo veo a Edward y Emmett en un bosque nevado y una hermosa casa entre los árboles- Me dijo con su voz cantarina.

-Tranquila, ahora descansa y mañana continuaremos nuestra búsqueda- Susurre tomándola entre mis brazos y besando su cabello. Tal como le prometí, continuamos al día siguiente. Agradecía tanto que justamente ahora los días en ese país fueran nublados, así no teníamos que ocultarnos durante el día.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta encontrar un bosque, aunque Alice tenia cierta desconfianza, ya que decía que los bosques eran muy similares entre si y se podía confundir con facilidad. Cuando supimos que no habían humanos a nuestro alrededor nos dispusimos a correr, dejándonos llevar por la adrenalina que sentíamos en ese momento e intentando percibir cualquier aroma que nos pudiera ayudar en nuestra búsqueda, sin darnos cuenta si era de día o noche. De pronto Alice paro de golpe, con su mirada perdida como cada vez que una visión llegaba a ella. La tome con cariño y firmeza de los hombros, esperando a que la visión terminara. Sonrió de una manera que inmediatamente me recordó al día en que me encontró y ahí me di cuenta que quizás estábamos cerca de nuestro objetivo.

-¡Jazz! ¡Los he visto nuevamente!- Exclamó con su voz emocionada, abrazándome- ¡Hoy los encontraremos! ¡Estoy segurísima!- Al sentir su emoción y felicidad lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su rostro y besarla dulcemente, su felicidad era mía en esos momentos y realmente me gustaba.

-Entonces sigamos nuestro camino, cariño- Dije mientras tomaba su mano y comenzábamos a correr nuevamente. Pudieron haber sido horas o quizás tan solo minutos, no lo sabia, pero de pronto la esencia de los nuestros llego a nosotros. Alice disminuyó su velocidad y empezó a caminar dando saltitos, cuando nos encontramos solo a unos metros de ellos, paré.

-Alice, me sentiría mucho más seguro se fuese yo quien va adelante, no me gustaría que te atacasen...- Murmuro, realmente ahora que había encontrado a mi esperanza, no sabría que hacer sin ella.

-Jazz, no nos harán nada...- Dijo con una sonrisa, la mire con ojos suplicantes.- Está bien...

Sonreí y caminamos de la mano, ella tras de mi, hasta que nos encontramos con dos vampiros, uno grande y musculoso y otro de contextura física más delgada y cabello broncíneo quienes al verme, inmediatamente se tensaron en posición de ataque, entendía aquella reacción, ya que después de todo, ¿Quien no reaccionaria así al ver a un vampiro con tantas cicatrices de guerra, como yo? Alice empezó a dar saltitos sobre mi hombro, antes de saludarlos.

-¡Edward! ¡Emmett! ¡Al fin los conozco!- dijo con voz emocionada. El chico musculoso nos miro confundido y el otro con rostro de concentración, pero ninguno dejo su posición de ataque.

_Vamos, si los quisiéramos atacar, ya lo habríamos hecho_, pensé para mí, el vampiro de cabello broncíneo me miro y sonrió levemente, relajándose imperceptiblemente, como pude percibir en sus emociones_. ¿Es que acaso podía leer mis pensamientos o algo así?_ Él asintió, mire a Alice.

-Jazz, estos son Edward- Indico al de cabello broncíneo- Y Emmett, él es Jasper y yo soy Alice... ¡Estoy tan feliz de haberlos encontrado!

-Edward... ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios pasa aquí?- Pregunto Emmett mirando al otro chico y luego a nosotros.

-Edward, ¿Te parece que mientras le explicas a Emmett, nosotros nos adelantamos y así conocemos al resto de la familia? Quiero saber en que habitación nos quedaremos...- Dijo mi pequeña bailarina. Edward nos miro con un dejo de desconfianza aún pero sin embargo, asintió.- ¡Nos vemos al rato!- Se despidió Alice mientras tomaba feliz de mi mano y nos íbamos por el bosque, buscando la famosa casa.

Corrimos apenas unos minutos cuando llegamos frente a una gran casa blanca son ventanales y un hermoso jardín. Alice vio todo con emoción contenida para luego casi arrastrarme a la entrada de la casa. Toco la puerta y solo segundos mas tarde la puerta era abierta por un vampiro rubio de mirada compasiva y color oro. Apenas nos vio, sentí que me inundaba una ola de confusión de él.

-¡Carlisle!- Exclamo mi pequeña compañera, el hombre la miro a ella aún más confundido- ¿O debería llamarte mejor Dr. Cullen?

-Disculpen mi descortesía, pero ¿Quienes son ustedes? No los recuerdo.- Pregunto el mientras atrás aparecía una mujer de cabello color castaño claro.

-¿Quienes son ellos, Carlisle?- Pregunto observándonos a Alice y a mi con un cariño tan maternal que me abrumó.

-¡Esme! ¡Al fin te conozco también!- exclamó Alice feliz. Al ver que los Cullen ya no daban más de confusión y en vista de que Alice no les explicaba, decidí hacerlo yo.

-Discúlpenos, yo soy Jasper Whitlock y ella es Alice y pues... Es una historia un poco confusa... El punto es que Alice puede predecir el futuro y en cierta manera así es como me encontró... Luego me contó de las visiones que había tenido sobre su familia y su peculiar forma de vivir...

-¡Y queremos dormir parte de su familia!- Termino Alice por mí, dando pequeños saltitos.

-Y supongo que tu ya sabes la respuesta a ello, ¿no?- Pregunto Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa, mi duendecillo asintió.

-Nos aceptan- Afirmo Alice.

-¿Y como han llegado hasta aquí?- Pregunto Esme, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Corríamos por el bosque cuando nos encontramos con Edward y Emmett y pues ellos nos dejaron venir hasta aquí.- Respondí yo.

-Si Edward los ha dejado venir hasta aquí, quiere decir que confió en ustedes... Por lo cual lo único que puedo decirles es que pueden quedarse.- Dijo Carlisle mientras nos invitaba a pasar. En la sala se encontraba una rubia que se miraba las uñas, con gesto indiferente.

¿Y cual es nuestra habitación?- Pregunto Alice, Carlisle rió.

-Esme, Rose, ¿Por que no llevan a Alice para que elija alguna de las habitaciones libres?- Pregunto mientras ambas guiaban a Alice, escaleras arriba.- Ve con ellas si deseas, yo tengo que terminar unas cosas en mi estudio- Agrego Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía tras una puerta. Me quede ahí hasta que escuche a Alice.

-¡Quiero esta habitación! ¡La vista es maravillosa!- dijo de manera efusiva, luego lo único que pude oír fue la risa de Esme, Rose e incluso Carlisle y el movimiento de muebles. A los segundos después, vi a las chicas bajar las escaleras con cajas y muebles, dejándolos en el garaje.

Horas después y con nosotros ya instalados junto a los Cullen en nuestro nuevo hogar, llegaron Edward y Emmett quienes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡¿Que rayos a pasado en mi habitación?!- Escuche a Edward fritar mientras bajaba de manera veloz las escaleras y salía de la casa, encontrando sus cosas en el garaje. Escuche al resto de la familia reír.

-Tú habitación tenia las mejores vistas y ahora es mía- Explico con una linda sonrisa mi pequeña Alice, yo mire a Edward con la disculpa marcada en mi rostro.

_**•**__**-•**_

_Bueno, he aqui el fin de este episodio, esperando a que les haya gustado, a decir verdad no es la primera vez que escribo, ya tengo otra cuenta aqui en fanfiction con fics de Harry Potter, pero es mi primera incursión en el mundo de Twilight, si les ha agradado, pues espero ver sus comentarios en un review, se los agradeceria mucho, y si no, tambien quiero saberlo para asi poder mejorar ^^ _

_Muchos besitos y nos vemos en mi proxima publicación._


End file.
